


Glasses Make The Man

by momiji_neyuki, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A Different Kind Of Bullying, Betrayal, Escape, Eventual Relationships, Hiding, Intimidation, M/M, Over Protective, Runaway, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation, Trying To Blend In, wallflower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s fine, I have a spare in my book bag.”</p><p>Mikey pulls his emergency glasses out and puts them on to his face. If Frank was in shock when he realized it was Mikey Way he crashed into, he was in even more shock now. Mikey looked at him as he pushed a pair of glasses on his face...he was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ooops?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So not sure how, but this story was erased/deleted last month. I was crazy busy with my life so I was not able to get it back up till now. :(
> 
> Gerard's brother Mikey is quite intimidating...that is unless he is wearing his glasses. When Frank causes this to happen, he sees Mikey in a whole new light...the problem is so does everyone else. Gerard does not like this at all, so when Mikey changes, so does he...to protect his little brother...right?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

_ _

**(*)~(*)  (*)~(*) GLASSES MAKE THE MAN (*)~(*)  (*)~(*)**

“G-G-Gerard.”

“Mikey, Mikey oh God come here.”

It killed Gerard to see his 10 year old baby brother look like this. Once again they got him. Gerard didn’t understand why they picked on him so much. Mikey was so good and quiet and never hurt anyone. He did present a very vulnerable front though, especially because of his glasses.  
  
“We should talk to mom about getting you contact lenses. Maybe that would help.”

“Gee, I don’t want to stick my finger in my eye, that’s gross.”

“I’d help you put them in Mikes.”

“You would?”

“Sure, what are big brother’s for?”

Mikey hugged Gerard tightly.

“You are the best big brother I have ever had.”

“I’m the only one too.”

“Good cause then I don’t have to share you.”

That made Gerard smile.

“Boys dinner!”

“Race you inside!”

“Oh no you don’t Mikey!”

The brothers crashed into the living room door laughing and landed on the floor. Gerard climbed onto top of Mikey and started to tickle him like crazy.

“Watch the glasses.”

“Okay Ma.”

Mikey took off his glasses and Gerard looked at him. He looked so different. Nothing like the sweet little brother that he knew. That was when Gerard decided to convince his mom to get contact lenses for him. Meanwhile, he would need to teach a few bullies a lesson that they would never forget.

_***Time Stamp: Five years Later***_

"Okay Mikey, I will see you at the car after 8th."

Gerard ruffled Mikey's hair and watched as other students stared. They were always in shock that he was not afraid of Mikey. Honestly, Gerard liked that they feared him. Less for him to worry about. He headed to his art class worry free and concentrating on the project that he had to complete by Friday.

* * *

Mikey started down the hall walking with his head down not really pay attention to where he was headed or the people moving around him. He had not really noticed him until he felt the crash knocking him to the floor. Suddenly he is blind. Fuck, he lost his contacts.

"Fuck, ow, shit, are you okay? Fucking asshole jocks and..."

Frank backpedals. Of all people to be pushed into, it would have to be Mikey Fucking Way.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..."

Suddenly Frank hears a crunch under his feet. He has no idea what he just stepped on, but when he looks at Mikey he pales at the look he is being given. Well it was a nice life; he can try again in the next.

“It’s okay.”

Fuck Mikey thinks as he mumbles standing up brushing himself getting ready to walk to away. He can’t fucking see. His brother is going to kill him and of all the people he could've walked into it had to. He wasn't prepared for the fight so he was hoping he could slip away. Frank noticed that Mikey was actually having trouble getting to his feet and seeing.

"Um...are you okay, can you see?"

“It’s fine…”

Mikey shrugs Frank off and starts to dig in his bag.

“I have a spare in my book bag.”

Mikey pulls his emergency glasses out and puts them on to his face. If Frank was in shock when he realized it was Mikey Way he crashed into, he was in even more shock now. Mikey looked at him as he pushed a pair of glasses on his face...he was beautiful.

"Please, let me uh...”

Frank held a hand out for the beautiful, but dangerous boy.

“I can do it myself.”

Mikey pushed Frank’s hands away trying to give him a dangerous glare but failed. He turned and started to walk away. Frank is stunned. Instead of the usual glare that makes everyone move, Mikey looks vulnerable and like a lost puppy. Frank has a feeling that Mikey's day is going to be interesting from now on. Just then the bell rings and he scrambles down the hall to his next class pushing Algebra II forward and Mikey into the back of his mind.

*

*

*

"Mikey, what happened?"

Gerard saw Mikey as he hobbled to the car. He looked like he did when they were in their old school. He also noticed that he was wearing his glasses.

“Some assholes knocked Frank Iero into me today in the hall. I thought he was going to kick my ass for sure.”

"But you usually just glare at people and they...why are you wearing glasses instead of contacts?"

Gerard was flailing his hands around like crazy.

“He accidentally stepped on my contacts when they popped out from the impact. He was very apologetic. Honestly it was really weird.”

"All right, well let's get home and let ma know. She is going to have to order a new pair cause you are pretty fucking blind."

Gerard hugged Mikey and then opened the passenger door to let him in.

"Wait...you said that you thought Frank was going to kick your ass, but you look like someone did. What else happened?"

Gerard had a feeling he knew the answer before Mikey said anything.

“No one kicked my ass, but a lot guys hit on me today. ”

"That doesn't explain why you look like this though?"

"Well I kind of got caught in a group of guys. They started to fight over me and I got pushed out of the way when one pushed the other. Then a third tried to pull me away, but they got caught by a fourth and well while they were fighting over me, I kind of escaped, but not without this happening."

Gerard growled. It was worse than when Mikey used to get picked on. Gerard knew he would have to do something about it, but right now, he just wanted to take care of his brother.

"Hey, how about we go for some ice cream and then get Chinese for dinner and just veg out watching some B movies. I just got a bootleg of "Meet The Feebles".

“Sound good to me, lets go.”

Mikey curled up next to Gerard in the car as they drove home pressed tightly against his brothers side. Gerard drove with one hand and the other he settled around Mikey. He turned on the radio and they sang 80's songs all the way home.

*

*

*

Mikey was sound asleep in Gerard’s bed. Gerard had checked on him twice while he did his hair.

“Still asleep, good.”

Gerard looked at Mikey. He really looked beautiful when he was sleeping like that. He was wearing the top of Gerard’s pajamas and Gerard was wearing the bottoms. It was a very couple thing to do and it made Gerard’s heart flutter a bit. If only Mikey was not his brother. If only they could have a relationship. Gerard sighed at the timer went off. He rinsed out his hair carefully and then brushed it out…well what was left of it. He had cropped it short to look more intimidating. He also picked out one of the outfits he used to wear in his old school. There was no way that he was going to let people drool over and pick on his brother again like that. It was his job to protect him. Once his hair was blow dried he crawled back into bed with Mikey. Immediately Mikey pulled him in and mumbled something.

“Sorry, I was in the bathroom.”

Mikey mumbled something else and Gerard laughed.

“Okay Mikes, I’m not leaving again.”

Mikey pushed his head into Gerard’s neck and breathed him in. Gerard felt a shiver move through him. He tried to ignore it, but Mikey had his body pushed against him in that perfect way. He ran a hand down Mikey’s back to comfort him. This caused Mikey to press in and their legs to intertwine where Gerard’s slipped in between Mikey’s.

“Mikes.”

Gerard was not sure if Mikey was awake and aware of everything that he was doing to him. He moved his hand to caress his hip and Mikey sighed and kissed Gerard’s neck. Gerard could not take much more. The kiss turned into Mikey mouthing his skin and Gerard let out a breathy moan.

“Mikey please…”

Gerard found that Mikey’s grip tightened on him and that he was fully trapped now. With one last kiss on his neck Mikey finally settled down and along with him Gerard could, but his hand never left his hip the whole time.


	2. The Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard sits down on the bed. They had been so careful over the years. So careful. This is why it was better that they didn't have any friends. Suddenly Gerard was irrationally angry.
> 
> "I knew it was a bad idea to let that little shit into our lives."
> 
> Mikey grew very angry and lashed out at Gerard for the first time in, he couldn’t even remember when.
> 
> "Fuck you Gerard! You do not own me and I have the right to have friends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Frank and Mikey are growing close and Gerard does not like it, but will his over protective nature cost him the one that he loves most?
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

_ _

**(*)~(*)  (*)~(*) GLASSES MAKE THE MAN (*)~(*)  (*)~(*)**

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

It hadn’t been that long and Frank could not believe the change in the student body. They gave Mikey a wide birth, but not because he looked intimidating. On the contrary, he looked cuter than ever, but Gerard...that was the big change. Two weeks ago he came to school with stark white hair cropped short and wearing all black looking like fucking Neo and growled at anyone that came near Mikey. Now everyone had gotten the memo and no one even tried to get near Mikey. When Gerard was around Mikey seemed to be okay with this, but when he was alone, Frank could see he was sad. Frank wanted to say something, but he was not about to incur Gerard's wrath. That is why he was shocked that one day Mikey sat down at his table at Lunch and stared at him. Frank kind of let his half eaten sandwich drop on his tray.

"Uh...hi?"

"I'm going to sit with you today Frank okay?”

The way Mikey said his name sent shivers through his body, plus the way he was looking at him....

"What? I mean...sure, you can sit here, I mean you can sit where ever you want. it's a free country and all right?"

Stupid, why did he say that? He was babbling like an idiot.

"Everyone avoids me now. It's like there is something wrong with me. All I did is stop wearing my contact lenses. I didn't like touching my eyes anyway, but now, no one will talk to me and if they bother me and Gee finds out…" 

And Frank knew what happened when Gerard found out. There were sudden trips to the nurse or one time ER, but no one said who did it even though everyone knew.

"There you are Mikes, I was...Iero."

Gerard looked down at Frank with such disdain that you would think he had sat down at Mikey's table. Still Frank wasn't exactly the type to be intimidated...even though Gerard was just that.

"Way, how nice of you to join your brother in sitting with _me_."

Gerard looked at Frank and then Mikey.

"Is that true? You sat with him?"

"Uh, well yeah I did. Gee he’s nice and I like him."

If looks could kill at that moment...Frank would be a dead man.

"Oh well fine, I'll get us food and sit with you guys."

Gerard turned, trench coat swinging after him and stalked off to the line.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No Frank."

Mikey looks at him with big innocent eyes behind his glasses. 

”Gee’s not really as big hard ass as he wants you to think he is and he can’t control my life. Besides I happen to think your cool.”

"You think I'm cool?"

"Who's cool Frankie?"

Pete plops down practically on Frank's lap and steals one of his fries.

"Mikey does."

"Mikey who?"

Pete looks over and starts to choke on his stolen fry.

"Holy shit Mikey fucking Way!"

He then looks up and sees Gerard headed over. Pete grabs Frank's wrist and jerks him off the bench.

"Come on Frank, let's get out of here before Gerard gets back!"

"Pete Pete PETE!"

Pete stops and looks at Frank along with the rest of the cafeteria.

"Stop, I was here first and Mikey sat with me."

Pete was stunned and about to call Frank crazy when Gerard arrived slamming the tray down.

"Are you joining us Wentz?"

"Who me? Nope no sir, just stopped to say hi to Frankie and then....bye."

Pete took off and Frank sighed and flopped in his seat again.

"Fuck sake Gerard I would like to have friends you know! Everyone is terrified of you!"

Mikey turns to look at Frank.

"Thank you for not running in fear from me and Gerard.”

Frank goes to answer Mikey when he notices that the older Way pales at his words.

"Sorry Mikey, I'll leave you alone."

He walks off and Frank would swear, if he had a tail, it would be drooping between his legs right now. He kind of felt bad for the boy. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Hey, so I have math now. I'll catch you another time Mikey."

Frank tossed his tray and left the room trying not to think about what he just witnessed.

*

*

*

Mikey walked slowly home cursing Gerard for getting detention after lunch. He decided to cut across some backyards just past the school. There was a community center with a pool there and it was one of his favorite places to just lay low and chill. It was nearly winter so no one ever bothered him there. Unfortunately Mikey did not see the four boys that were following him because he was too engrossed in finding a good song on his ipod. Suddenly he was pushed from behind.

"Hey what the fuck is your problem?" 

Mikey spun around and glared at the four boys standing there, but with his glasses, his glare came off as anything, but intimidating.

"What do you want?" 

"Well now little Mikey Way, where's your watch dog huh?"

The ring leader stepped up to Mikey pushing him a little.

"Not so tough without your brother are you?"

Mikey slapped his hand away.

”Just leave me alone."

The boy grabbed his shirt.

"You should do well to speak to me nicer...especially since I know you can't swim."

The boys pushed Mikey again toward the pool and then let go.

"Oops."

Mikey fell into the ice cold pool water with large splash and began to flail his arms.

"Help me!”

He cried out, doing his best to keep his head above the water, but it seem no use as he started to sink under.

"Grab him!"

"Nah, it's the shallow end, he can stand."

"Stupid, not if you are panicking which he clearly is!"

The ring leader looked over and saw that Mikey was not coming up.

"Shit, let's get out of here!"

"What? We have to save him!"

They all heard footsteps and they all ran now, even the one that was concerned.

"MIKEY!"

Frank dropped his coat and dove into the pool. The water was freezing and he gasped for breath as it painfully tried to pull him under. He took a huge breath and then dove under to grab Mikey. He dragged the boy into the side and pulled them both out. He lay Mikey down and listened to him. No sound was heard and his chest was still. Frank pinched Mikey's nose and covered his mouth with his own and gave him his air. He then pushed on his stomach.

"Come on you son of a bitch, live!"

He did it a few more times till Mikey coughed roiling over and spewing out pool water. Frank rubbed his back.

"That’s it deep breaths."

Mikey sputters confused as his wet lashes flutter against his pale cheeks. He curls in a ball shying away from Frank in fear.

"Easy baby easy."

Frank is not even thinking right now. He just knows that he needs to get Mikey to a warm place.

"Come on Mikey, its Frankie, come with me, let's get you warmed up okay?"

"Frankie."

Mikey looks at him trembling his lips lightly blue in cold air

"I'm here baby, I'm here. Come on; let's get you out of here."

Frank scooped Mikey up and carried him to his car. He was glad he left it running. The heater was blasting pretty good. He placed him in the back seat and then got into the drivers. 

"Let's get you home okay?"

"How did you know it was me?"

Mikey back peddles quickly.

"Not that I am not thankful to you for being there."

Frank makes sure the heat is all the way up.

"I honestly didn't know it was you at first. I was driving by and I saw a bunch of guys pushing another and I pulled over thinking that they were outnumbered so I wanted to help. Just before you were dropped in the pool I saw it was you and that's when I ran over."

"I am glad you showed up to help me."

Mikey bats his eye lashes at him.

"My hero." 

Frank laughs.

"Yeah, well I will be more of a hero if you tell me where you live so I can get you there before hypothermia sets in."

Frank turned the car in the direction that he was given. When he got there, both he and Mikey were feeling a little better and chatting. Frank pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He walked around and scooped Mikey up into his arms. He was about to walk to the front door when another car pulled up...Gerard.

* * *

Gerard pulled into the driveway and saw someone holding Mikey. His Mikey, He got out and stalked up and then realized it was the Iero kid. 

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Well Gee Frank here saved my life today"

Gerard looked between his brother and the boy carrying him.

"What do you mean?"

"I pretty much got jumped. They threw me in the community pool and well you know I can’t swim.”

Gerard looked at Frank.

"I was driving by and saw the scuffle so I jumped out to help and when I realized it was Mikey, i dove into the pool and saved him."

"Wow. Uh, let's get you both inside to warm up."

Gerard opened the door and led Frank to the basement and the fireplace. He stoked the dying embers and created a roaring one. He went to Mikey's dresser and grabbed a pair of his pajamas. He then grabbed and pair of his.

"Here, you can change into these."

Frank looked at Gerard and smiled.

"Thanks."

Gerard pointed the bathroom out to Frank and watched him enter it and shut the door. Then he fell on his knees in front of Mikey.

"Mikes I am so sorry I was not there to protect you."

"Gee I love you and you are the best brother any one could ever want, but you can't protect me from everything and everyone. That's why it's good to have friends."

Mikey gives him a soft smile touching his shoulder.

"Please don’t be upset seriously I am going to fine cause Frank was there. He is really good guy and I wish you’d give him a chance."

Gerard nuzzled Mikey's hand lightly.

"I trust him if you do Mikes."

Gerard moves back and watches as Mikey changes. He admires his pale skin in the dancing lights of the fire.

”Thank you.”

Mikey moves to curl up by the fire. Just then Frank comes out of the bathroom. He beckons him to come join them over by the fire place where he sits trying to get warm. 

"Thanks again Frank would you like to stay for dinner this evening?”

Mikey could feel Gerard eyes boring into him.

"Sure, I would love to Mikey."

Frank feels Mikey curl up next to him and instinct has him put an arm around his shoulder. Mikey can feel Gerard eyes on them, but he ignores it and smiles at Frank. Its taking a while but Mikey is finally starting to feel the chill in him start to go away and now he feels safe and happy. Sadly he has realized he has a crush on Frank and that Gee will never approve, but he tucks it away in the back of his mind. Mikey shakes himself out of his thought when he feels both their eyes on him.

"Mom is making vegetable soup I hope that will be okay?"

”Yeah, I kind of prefer vegetables over meat actually. I would be a vegetarian, but I have protein deficiencies and I just don’t like beans.”

Frank makes a face and Mikey laughs pissing Gerard off even more.

"I'll just go check and see if it's done."

Gerard storms out of the basement slamming the door making Frank jump.

"Is he okay with me being here?"

"Gerard’s not really big on people and he doesn’t like people around me much. He’s very over protective."

Mikey snuggled in more.

"He will come around you’re a good guy."

Frank has a hard time believing that Gerard would ever like him, bit he trusts Mikey so he just agrees.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank has become a fixture at the Way house for the past month now and it is kind of nice. Gerard is even starting to tolerate him. Mikey and Gerard have been out for the past four days from school. Frank finds it kind of lonely without Mikey to talk to or Gerard to sit at lunch with.

"Mr. Iero. Would you be so kind as to take the Ways their work for the past three days. They have missed a lot and it would benefit them to catch up over the weekend."

Frank had wondered why he was called to the office and now it made sense.

"Sure, I can do that."

Frank was handed two folders which he tucked in his back pack. He looked at his watch. Three more periods to go. Well he could cut 8th since it was only music and in health they were just watching a movie. He went back to lunch thinking about how much he missed seeing Mikey. 

"I should get him something to surprise him."

Frank chuckled as he made a mental note to stop by the store on the way to their house. It was going to be the start of a great three day weekend.

* * *

"No Mikey, you are not getting out of bed. You still have a temp."

Mikey was getting irritated with his older brother who wouldn’t let him get out the bed. He felt better, he just running a fever. Ever since the pool incident he got sick on and off this was the 4th time and Gerard was way too fussy over him. He sat up giving Gerard a pouty face before he reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Come on bro, I am bored in this bed. I have been in the bed for the past four days just let me get up and watch TV."

He gave Gerard his brightest smile and fluttered his lashes at him.

"Pretty please?"

"But we have the laptop and you can watch any movie you want on Netflix."

Gerard shivered at Mikey's touch. They had slept in separate beds so that Gerard would not get sick. Mikey leaned in closer.

”I could think of something better to do than watch Netflix.”

His lips were mere inches away from Gerard and he could feel his breath ghost over them.

"Mikey...we can't, you're still sick."

Gerard was losing his resolve. Only Mikey could break him down like this. Mikey leaned in and licked Gerard’s bottom lip and Gerard groaned.

"Mikey please."

Mikey whispers against Gerard lips.

"Gee, you know what you do to me."

Gerard’s hand is shaking as Mikey gently picks it up and places it on his crotch squeezing his hand over it and letting out a soft moan. Gerard can't believe how hard Mikey is already. He gasps and Mikey takes advantage of it and kisses him, thrusting his tongue in his mouth. That's when Gerard loses control and grabs Mikey pulling him close.

"Fuck Mikey, just fuck."

He dives in for another kiss.

* * *

Frank holds the bag with the teddy bear in it as he walks up the driveway to the Way house. He knows with the snowfall that it is easier to use the basement door so he heads over there. He is whistling and hoping that Mikey will like it. He has grown very fond of the boy over the past few weeks. Mikey is very different at home than in school. He is more relaxed and laughs and smiles. Frank loves his smile and the way his eyes light up. Not the same as they do for his brother though. Frank noticed that they were much closer than average siblings. When he stayed over, he would sleep in Mikey's bed and Mikey and Gerard would share. he would hear them whispering way into the night and hear Mikey's giggles when Gerard made him laugh. He rounds the corner of the house moving down the stairs to the green painted door. He looks in the window and can see them through the frost. Frank goes to knock and then stops. He moves the frost from the window with his hand and then gasps. He can't believe what he is seeing.

”Fuck.”

Mikey is breathless and grinding up against Gerard, face flushed and pleading.

"Fuck Gerard just takes these off.”

He’s tugging at Gerard’s clothing. It’s way to hot in the room and he’s so hard it hurts.

"Yeah yeah, okay."

Gerard pulls his shirt off and unbuttons Mikey's top. He bends over and mouths at the exposed skin.

"Baby, you are still hot."

”Gerard if you don’t stop fussing over this fever and get these clothes out from between us I am going to strangle you."

"I think that is the hottest thing you have ever said to me."

Gerard strips out of the rest of his clothing and then helps get Mikey's off.

"Fuck Mikey, you look so good right now."

Gerard lays Mikey down and covers him with his body. He mouths and kisses his hot skin and runs his hands all over. Mikey groans.

"Just fucking suck me off already stop teasing me Gee."

"I like teasing you though. I love to see you squirm."

Mikey whines and squirms against Gerard.

"Please baby?"

"Love to hear you beg."

Gerard finally gives in and moves down nuzzling Mikey's cock before taking it in his mouth.

* * *

Frank gasps and drops all his stuff. He runs away from the door and back to his car. He jumps in and starts the engine hard and pulls away fast.

"Holy shit, holy shit!"

He doesn't know what to think, he just knows he needs to get far away from there as possible.

* * *

"What was that?"

Gerard jumps off Mikey and slips on his pants and goes to the door. He looks out and sees that one of the panes had the snow removed. He opens the door and sees a backpack and a bag on the ground. He picks it up and brings it in the house. Suddenly Mikey goes extremely pale and looks as if he might faint. Gerard brings the stuff to the bed and opens the bag. There is a stuffed bear in it and a get well card. The book bag has all their homework for the week.

"G-Gee Th-That’s… It’s Frank’s."

"Oh fuck...do you think?"

Mikey pales even more.

"Yes, I think he saw us Gee!"

Mikey jumps up grabbing his boxers.

”Fuck I need to call him.”

Gerard sits down on the bed. They had been so careful over the years. So careful. This is why it was better that they didn't have any friends. Suddenly Gerard was irrationally angry.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let that little shit into our lives."

Mikey grew very angry and lashed out at Gerard for the first time in, he couldn’t even remember when.

"Fuck you Gerard! You do not own me and I have the right to have friends!”

Mikey stormed out the room flipping open his cell phone stabbing at it to call Frank.

"Mikey wait!"

Mikey slammed the door and Gerard fell to his knees. he knew he fucked up and big time. He could see that Mikey was starting to like Frank and that Frank was the same. he was just in the way now. Gerard knew what he had to do. He started to pack his clothing quietly as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew that Mikey could never be his, but he kept fooling himself. Now he had to face the truth. He took a last look at his and Mikey's room and then he left the basement and the house for good.

* * *

Frank was trying to ignore his phone, but Mikey's ringtone kept going off. Finally he gave in.

"Hey Mikes."

"Frank we need to talk, can you come over?"

"I’m kind of busy Mikey. Can we do this another time?"

”I know you saw me with Gee.”

Frank was quiet. He wasn't ready to deal with this.

"Please Mikey, can we just do this tomorrow. I have a headache and I really need to sleep.

"Fine."

Mikey hangs up goes back to their room to find Gee not there.

"Gee?"

He sees that Gerard’s drawers are open and clothing missing. Mikey runs his hands over his face. He’s still sick and it’s too much for him. He feels his head spinning along with the room and he faints.

* * *

Frank feels like shit. He blew off his best friend and he only wanted to talk. His guilt gets the better of him and he get up and drives over to the Ways. Upon arriving he sees that Gerard's car is gone.

"Maybe they left."

Frank makes his way to the outside basement door. He knocks, but no one answers. He looks in and sees Mikey on the floor.

"Mikey!"

Frank opens the door and runs in.

"Mikey, baby, come on wake up, please wake up."

Frank holds Mikey close making sure he is still breathing. He is so he scoops the boy up and puts him on his bed. He crawls in and holds him close willing him to wake up. It gets the best of him and he falls asleep himself.


	3. Judgement Free Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look Frank, I have never told anyone. I mean no one knows about Gee and I for fear of being judged, but then I judged you before I listened to what you had to say. That makes me as bad as those who would judge me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Gerard has run off and Frank and Mikey will take chase. Will they find him, and when they do will he be willing to listen?
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

_ _

**(*)~(*)  (*)~(*) GLASSES MAKE THE MAN (*)~(*)  (*)~(*)**

Frank's phone is going off. he groans and picks it up.

"Yeah? Yeah dad, yeah. Okay bye."

He looks around and realizes that he is not home. He then remembers everything that happened. He looks for Mikey, but he is alone in the Way's basement. Frank gets up and looks around. He wonders if Mikey is in the bathroom, but he doesn't want to check.

"Shit."

Mikey paces back and forth just outside smoking. He throws down the filter and opens the door to see Frank awake.

"So do you want to explain why I found you in my bed this morning?”

"I uh...I came to apologize for being an ass and I found you on the floor passed out. Where's Gee?"

"What do you care? You know our secret and you'll just judge us."

"No. Look, I'm sorry, it just...it shocked me okay? I mean if you came upon it the same way wouldn't you have been shocked?"

"I know you think you know me, but you don't. No one could understand why were like this."

"Then tell me. Explain it to me, make me understand and then I can talk to Gerard and...wait, where is he?"

"He ran out on me. He packed his stuff and left, but I am pretty sure I know where he went to."

Mikey looked hard at Frank to see the mocking in his eyes, but nothing malicious is there.

"You really are sincere aren’t you?"

He turns his back on Frank and stares out the window.

"Look Frank, I have never told anyone. I mean no one knows about Gee and I for fear of being judged, but then I judged you before I listened to what you had to say. That makes me as bad as those who would judge me.”

"Hey..."

Frank lays a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"...I still want to help you. You said you know where Gerard went. Let me help you find him and we can all talk this over."

"Thanks Frank, I really appreciate it, but it's not your problem and..."

Frank spins Mikey around and looks in his eyes.

"Please, I want to do this. Let's go back to my house. My dad is kind of freaking out that I never came home last night. I told him that I was watching a movie at yours and that I fell asleep."

Mikey goes and grabs his backpack and starts packing it.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Gee probably went to his friend Ray's place. He graduated last year. he got into NYU and lives in the city."

"Okay, so the city isn't so bad. You have the address right?"

Mikey goes to Gerard's desk and pulls out one of the postcards that Ray sent to his brother. He turned to Frank and smiled.

"We do now."

Frank smiled. They left the house and hopped in his car and drove away.

*

*

*

"Alright boys, I'll be back tomorrow night. You have fun and Frank, you have my credit card if you get into an emergency and I can't be reached."

"Yup, bye dad."

The boys waved goodbye and then returned to the house. Frank hopped on the computer and googled how much it would cost to take the train down and back for both of them.

"Fuck that is a lot of money."

Frank looked at his bank account which had nowhere near enough for two round trip train tickets. If he had more than a junior license he could drive, but there is no way he could get away with not getting pulled over after dark.

"So the train is out, but we can do the bus. It's just will get into NYC after midnight."

"That’s late and Ray will have class in the morning.”

"So I guess we need a hotel then."

Frank looks at the time.

"I’ll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just give me a minute."

Frank disappears out of his room. Mikey paces the room waiting for Frank to return wondering how Gerard is and what he must be thinking.

"Okay got it."

Frank jumps on the computer and finds a hotel close to the Port Authority. He quickly makes a reservation for the cheapest room and pays for it with his dad's credit card.

"With luck he won’t find out it till the next bill cycle."

“Let’s hope not. Okay, to the bus station.”

Frank quickly packed his things and left a note saying that he was staying over Mikey's just in case his dad came home early. Even though they could have used the card to buy train tickets, Frank decided to still use the bus. They took the local to the bus terminal and after purchasing two tickets, one way cause Frank was sure they would be returning with Gerard, they boarded the bus. Both boys were emotionally exhausted from everything that they fell asleep shortly after the bus pulled onto the highway. 

*

*

*

It was almost one when the bus arrived in the station. Exhausted the boys stepped off and made their way to the hotel. Frank told the guy at the desk a story about his dad parking the car, but it was so late, that the guy didn't even care. He just gave them the key. As they rode the elevator Frank laughed.

"Well that was kind of anti-climatic."

"I am just so tired. I want to get in this room and get a shower. I didn’t get one yesterday."

"That sounds really good right about now."

The elevator stopped and the boys got out. They walked down the hall to the room and Frank used the key card to get in.

"You can shower first if you want."

"Nah, you go first."

"How about you get something to eat while I am in."

"I can do that. I think there was a 24 hour McDonalds down the road. I can grab shit off the dollar menu."

Frank gathers the cash they have and grabbing a key card heads out the door. Mikey tugs his clothing off onto the bathroom floor and takes a quick shower before sprawling on the left side of the bed to wait for Frank to return.

* 

*

*

"Alright, I hope you are not picky."

Frank opens the door and shuts it with his foot.

"I got burgers, chicken sandwiches, fries and..."

Frank nearly drops the bag and drinks. Mikey is asleep on the bed in nothing, but a towel. He is breathing softly and Frank swallows hard. He puts the stuff down and crawls onto the bed. He gently shakes the boy.

"Mikey, Mikey, come on, you need to eat."

Mikey opens his eyes and yawns. Frank thinks it is the cutest thing.

"Frankie? "

Frank feels his heart flutter a bit. Mikey has never called him that before.

"Yeah, it's me. I got the food, but..."

Mikey goes to sit up and what little he has covering him is slipping off. Frank is reduced to single words and sounds.

"...uh...towel..."

"What? Oh...oh! "

Mikey jumps up holding the towel around him scrambling to the bathroom and returns blushing wearing a pair of boxers.

"So what we get to eat? "

"Uh...food. Yeah, um you eat, I need to..."

Quickly Frank jumps up and runs into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Mikey stares after him wondering what that was all about but then he shrugs and eats a burger.

* * *

Frank prays that the walls in this place are not thin as he cums with a long groan. Between Mikey in nothing and then his mind deciding to replay what he saw when Gerard and he were together, it was too much. He wrapped the towel around him and made sure it stayed firmly and he opened the door. Mikey was watching the TV now with a bunch of wrappers around him.

"Did I get you what you like?"

Frank goes to his backpack and finds his pajama pants.

"Yes it was fine, but are you going to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll eat."

Frank pulls the salad out of the other bag and pours the dressing on it.

"So I guess I cannot put things off any longer. I suppose I will have to explain myself huh?"

Frank is in mid bite when Mikey says this and he starts to choke. He takes a drink really quickly and hit his chest.

"Geeze, give a guy some warning will ya?"

Mikey doesn’t speak, instead he keeps shifting eyes flicking to Frank and away again.

“S-S-Sorry.”

Frank laughs even though his throat hurts.

"I'm just fucking with you Mikes. Go ahead and talk."

"It’s not that I am sorry, it’s just hard to talk with anyone other than Gee about this.”

Frank softens at this.

"You guys are really close huh?

"Gee has always been there to protect me when no one else was. When I was being hurt he helped me. When he was being hurt I helped him."

Frank didn't say anything, he just listened quietly nodding.

"The reason my mom works all the time leaves us alone is because it is just us now. Our dad left about five years ago.”

"I had no idea. Was it that bad?”

"He used to beat Gee. Pretty badly too, but at least that was all he did to him. He did a lot worse to me.”

Frank suddenly didn't like where this was going, but he still kept quiet

"One night he was hurting me really badly and Gee just snapped. He came in and attacked him. He got off of me and beat Gee that night almost to death. Then he left and never returned. That was the day I really started taking care of Gerard.”

"So your mom didn't do anything or she couldn't?"

"He would sometimes beat us when she was around, but he kept it light and told her that we deserved it. Since she was never home, she had no reason to question it. He never, you know, hurt me in that other way when she was around. He was very careful.”

"You don't need to really to go on, I get the picture. So then he left?"

“So that is the main reason that Gee and I are so close. I mean when it came to the other stuff it was actually me who kissed him first. He never made one move on me.”

Frank thinks is makes sense, but he needed to get Gerard's side to, it was only fair. Frank yawned and looked at the clock.

"It's after three; we need to get some sleep."

Frank gathered up the garbage and tossed it in the can. He put the left overs in the little fridge.

"Which side do you want?"

"I like the left cause Gee sleeps on the right.”

Frank smiled and crawled under the covers.

"Night Mikey."

With a large smile on his face  and feeling better about things, Mikey smiled as touched Frank’s arm. He let out a big yawn and cuddled up next to him falling into a comfortable sleep.


	4. An Act of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know...I was scared. I mean...I like you Mikes, I really do, but i know that you and Gerard are a package deal and...I accept that."
> 
> "So you are willing to take me in order to have Mikey?"
> 
> "I think I can learn to like you Gee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic was deleted somehow last month. I have been pretty busy up until now to put it back up and I did it all at once, so please make sure that you go back and read it from the beginning to make sure you remember it! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

 

_ _

**(*)~(*) (*)~(*) GLASSES MAKE THE MAN (*)~(*) (*)~(*)**

"Morning Gee."

"Fuck, what time is it?"

"It's seven thirty."

"Oh fuck, it's way too early for me to be up."

"Says the kid in high school who would be on his way to class."

"Yeah, well that's the weekday and it's Saturday fucker."

"Yeah, and I have my morning class."

"Tell me again why you have school on the weekend?"

Gerard sits up and gropes for his cigarettes. He opens the window and light it holding it so the smoke is caught by the wind.

"Cause it's a photography course and twice a month we go capture pics in the locations before they are open to the public."

"So where are you going today?"

"Museum of Natural History>"

Gerard takes a drag and blows the smoke outside.

"Let me know when you go to the Met."

"I will. Okay, I have to get going, but when I get back, you owe me that explanation of why you showed up randomly on Thursday night."

"Yeah, I promise, now get going."

"Later GWay."

Gerard heard Ray leave the apartment. He finished his cigarette and got up to take a piss. he then climbed back into bed and set the alarm. He could get another two hours of sleep in before Ray would be back. Maybe even run out and get some coffee and fresh bagels. Gerard settled back in to the bed and dozed off again.

* * *

Mikey yawned stretching to find myself tangled up in Frank who seems to be spooning him. He can’t help but laugh out loud slightly shaking his head.

"Morning sleep beauty. "

Frank's eye flutter a bit and he groans in his sleep. Mikey quiets his chuckles and then slips out for a morning piss.

"Noooo come back. You were warm."

Frank whines a bit and makes grabby hands where Mikey was. Mikey laughs as he closes the bathroom door. After reliving himself he reappears.

"Come on Frankie, time to get up and go find Gee."

Frank looks at his watch.

"Fuck, it's not even eight yet."

He pulls Mikey back into the bed.

"We can snuggle for another hour at least and then grab the muffins and shit downstairs for breakfast."

"No Frankie, I want to get going now."

 Mikey is trying to be understanding, but it has been almost 24 hours since he last saw Gerard.

"I am worried about Gee."

Frank pouts, but nods.

"Okay Mikey."

He gets up and gets dressed quickly. They head to the lobby and grab some stuff from the free continental breakfast. Mikey’s fingers and intertwined with Frank’s as they leaved the hotel with their cups of coffee. It is a bit chilly in the morning, but the sun shows that it will warm up soon. They start walking to Ray’s not even knowing if Gerard is actually there, but Frank can see that Mikey is confident that he is.  
  
“Are you sure he is going to be there?”  
  
“I know Gee. There is no place else he would have gone.”

Mikey just hopes when they get there that Gerard will listen to him. He doesn’t even want to think about not living with Gerard. Without Gerard it is not a home.  
  
“Hey slow down!”  
  
Mikey realizes he has been walking at a faster pace than Frank cause of his longer legs.  
  
“Sorry, I just want to get there. I’m…”  
  
Frank grabs Mikey and stops him.  
  
“Hey…it’s gonna be okay. Just calm down. We’re gonna get there and talk to Gerard.”

"Sorry."

Mikey apologizes again looking like he might cry

"I, I have never been without Gee for very long and it only a few block and it feel like I might suffocate without him. I am so sorry I dragged you into this Frankie."

“You didn’t drag me into anything. I chose to come along. That’s what friends are for right?”  
  
Frank reaches up and pushes a stray hair out of Mikey’s face. Mikey blushes brightly at the touch.

"Thank you Frankie for caring about me so much."

"Hey, no need to thank me."

Frank leaned up and he pulled Mikey's face towards him and kissed him. The kiss is sweet at first, but then Frank feels Mikey pushing for more and he accomidates him. They stand on the street corner kissing without a care till the bitter wind breaks them up.

"That was..."

  
“It was, but we can discuss it later. We should get going again before we both freeze here.”  
  
Frank smiles back.  
  
“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

The two boys continue their walk hand and hand.

*

*

*

Gerard looks at the clock. He’s bored. Ray still has class till noon and it is only nine. Gerard thinks about what he is going to say to Ray. Ray knows about him and Mikey. He confided in him one night when they were both drunk. In the morning Gerard expected the worse, but instead, Ray was fully understanding and supportive.

_"If Mikey were your sister, I might have a problem with it, but dude, unless there is something really special about him, I don't see you having any babies anytime soon, do you?"_

Gerard was lost in his memory when he heard the doorbell. He had no idea who that could be. Maybe Ray forgot his keys or it could be a college friend of his.

“Coming.”

* * *

Frank can see that Mikey is nervous as he reaches up and pushes the button. When Gerard yells out he sees Mikey stiffen like he is coiled to spring. That is exactly what he does Gerard opens the door.  
  
"Gee!"

Mikey squeals throwing himself through the front door and wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck.

"Mikey? What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get here, you can't drive and...Frank?! Wait...you can't drive to the city with a junior licence! Shit, you guys are going to get in so much trouble when your parents find out and..."

“Shut the fuck up Gerard, you had Mikey worried sick about you!”  
  
Gerard jumped as Frank sassed back.  
  
“Gee, why did you leave?”

Gerard looks at the sadness in his baby brother's eyes.

“Fuck…come on in guys.”  
  
Gerard leads them in and they all sit down in the living room.  
  
“Gee I…”  
  
Frank cuts Mikey off.  
  
“I know everything Gerard. I know about your past with your father and  why you guys are so protective over each other. I even understand how you…got together.”  
  
Gerard’s eyes widen and Frank makes a soothing motion.

“It’s okay Gee, I get it and I’m fine with it.”

“Come home Gee, please.”

Gerard looks at Mikey.

“I don’t know.”

"Look Gerard, Mikey needs you and...I need you. We all fit together like a family."

"You need me?"

Gerard is surprised at Frank's admission.

"Yeah, I...well to be honest when i saw you guys, I was kind of turned on."

Now it was Mikey's turn to look surprised.

"You didn't tell me this earlier."

"I know...I was scared. I mean...I like you Mikes, I really do, but i know that you and Gerard are a package deal and...I accept that."

"So you are willing to take me in order to have Mikey?"

"I think I can learn to like you Gee."

Gerard turns to Mikey.

"How do you feel Mikes?"

"I mean I’m just not sure this could work with Frank you and I."

"Oh, right of course."

Frank stood up.

"Uh, bathroom?"

Gerard pointed down the hall and Frank thanked him and walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot Gerard turned to Mikey. He was pissed.

"What the fuck was that Mikey?"

"I like Frank Gee, I do and he likes me, but I love you."

"That was still fucked up Mikes. He came all this way with you and you basically just brushed him off."

Gerard got up.

"I'm surprised at you."

Gerard walked away down the hall to where Frank was. Mikey stood there in shock with mouth hanging open watching his brother disappear down the hall after Frank.

“Frankie?”

Gerard could hear him crying.

“Frankie, open up please?”

The door rattled a bit after the water had turned on and off and Gerard knew that Frank had cleaned himself up.

“Hey Gee, sorry, need to go?”

Gerard stepped in and shut the door.

“Frankie…what Mikey did was wrong and…”  
  
“No, he’s right. I mean you guys have known each other all your lives and I have only been in your life for a little while and…”  


Gerard realized that Frank was rambling so he did the only thing he could think of to stop him. He kissed him.

*

*

*

It had been a good 15 minutes since Gerard disappeared. Mikey got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom door. He knocked, but no one answered.

“Gee? Frank?”

Mikey was puzzled. Where could they have gone? Then it dawned on him and he got a sick feeling inside. Quietly he left the bathroom and went over to the guest room Gerard used. He thought about knocking, but instead just opened the door. There on the bed locked in embrace was his brother, the love of his life…with Frank.

“What the fuck?”

Frank and Gerard broke apart.  
  
“Mikey, it’s not…”

“Then what is it huh?”

“Mikey I…”

Mikey walked in and slapped Frank hard.

“I never want to see you again. Stay away from me and my brother!”

Gerard was stunned. He had never seen Mikey like this since…

Frank got up and pushing Mikey out of the way left the room and the apartment.

“Mikey, you can’t let him just leave like that!”

“Yes I can! He’s trying to take you from me!”

“Mikey…we were talking about how we could all work together.”

“You were?”

“Yes, now come on, we have to go get him before he does something stupid.”

Mikey felt horrible now. He had made a big mistake. He followed Gerard out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. Gerard looked down the street both ways.

“Where did he go?”

“Let’s split up. We’ll have a better chance.”

Mikey nods and they both take off down the street in opposite directions trying to find a small boy in a big city.


End file.
